Never Fall In Love
by ShadowThief.VS
Summary: After having enough Raven left the titans and vowed never to fall in love again. 5 years later everyone is called for a reunion but will certain ghost boy steal her heart or break it like everyone else has? On Hiatus (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologde

It's been five years since I left titans. Five since I've had my heart broken .Always the same l've always been used lied to and replaced. People see me as a monster a freak. If you don't know me Raven ex member of the teen titans. I live with the joker and Harley Quinn they took me in along time ago when I first came to earth and raised me ever since and said I was always welcome. A few seconds ago Mr.J gave me a letter that would always regret reading .

When I had finished the letter I was pissed a reunion. What makes them think I would wanna go back I left for a reason . You guys wanna know fine I'll I tell you .Before I left me and Robin were dating . I was the happiest person in the world but soon everyone stared acting strange wait I forgot to say Terra and Jinx were on the team. We were going out one day while so I on the way too the common room I heard some grunts and moans so I went to investigate when I cracked the door him and Starfire on the bed naked having sex.

''_How could you!''I screamed at stopped them both Starfire was the first to react ''Friend Raven it is not-SMACK. I hit her so hard she flew across the she nearly fell out the window ''Raven please calm-oof. I kicked him in the nuts and made sure it hurt. He made a promise and broke it . That day was enough for me I left and everyone knew why._

After that I I was quickly replaced by a boy named Danny Phantom and I bet they only want to rub him in my face and say I was better off with out them but I do still get along with some of the honary ones and I should meet this phantom boy to see if he is good and well tick some people off when I bring Harley and Mr.J well maybe it be so bad fine you talk me into it Dick but I probably wont make your eaiser.''Harley, Mr.J were going on a trip too see some old friends of mine.''

So how.d ya like it tell me openly about what you but don't disrespect. See ya

HarleysRevenge


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ravens POV

I cant believe I am doing this. As soon as I get there I have to hear beastboy's smartass jokes,the usual fight between him and Cyborg and maybe this new titan. Richard is lucky that I didn't tell Bruce about this. The bat wouldn't happy about this. Trust me I am not as naïve as I used to be.. My skin has lightened up to a tan or peach like color. I am now a seductress thanks to Pammy. Also a wanted criminal thanks to u know who. I will almost feel sorry for them since I am going to be one of the main people causing trouble around here. **ALMOST**

Danny 's Pov

I am having the greatest time of my life . I have my best friend Tucker and my girlfriend Sam by my side . My sister Jazz is helping Cyborg with the food and all of the other titans are having a great time . We were all on the roof playing volleyball when we saw a car covered in black energy heading straight for the tower. As it got closer I could see one male and three females in the car . Soon it landed right in front of us .

Robin's POV

I could believe it I had three of the world biggest manics in front of me and one of the most beautiful girls in front me.

''Raven?'' She laughed ''The one and only''


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the chapters being so short so I will make them longer and update sooner and thank you those who reviewed and followed and faved.

Chapter 3

Raven's pov

'' Well well well what do we have hear, a couple of sad excuses for heroes. So tell me how many villains have you let get away.'' I said while cracking a crooked smile. Ha. I just loved the look on their idiotic faces when they saw me.

"oh friend Raven it is so nice too see y'' I cut her off. "hold on a second did you really think we are still friends you lost that privilege when you went behind my back. Wow are you really that stupid.'' I said while laughing my ever so wicked laugh.

Robins Pov

Just as I was about to say something when Dash stepped up.( yes some of the kids from Casper High are there also some of ghosts I just had to put them in their.)

" hey you cant talk to us like that we are the Titans one of the best super hero groups in the world ."

" Yeah Okay. Seriously do look like I give a damn about who you are. I could careless about a group of kids who LOVE wearing spandex." Raven said and I couldn't take my eyes off her " So let's get these next few miserable weeks over with, shall we." " Now this is one of the reasons why I adopted her." Joker said with one of the biggest grins I have ever seen plastered on his face. Raven used er powers to pick all of us up and moved them out of their way as they strutted past us.

Danny's POV

Well she is totally different from they described her. They had the sarcasm right though but , that was the only thing. Soon we all came down from the roof . Then the green lady who could be Changelings mother or sister looked up with a disgusted look on her face " What is that horrid smell." Then Raven turned to us with an eyebrow raised hold a large ball with socks and things I didn't even want to know on it surrounded by a black aurora " Stankball. Serioulsy I still see you guys haven't grown up yet" then Changeling looked at her with a fanged grin " Hey what can I say it is the only thing us boys can do to bond around here."


End file.
